Baby you had me
by Cards
Summary: Hermione was sick of being good, so when Draco Malfoy stepped into her cubical she wasn't suprised. Its all about the Klandesky Files Granger. Finished
1. Hold a Lover Close

Hermione Granger was sick of being good. She was Harry's good friend, who never let him down. She was Ronald Weasly's good girlfriend. And if things continued this way she would be his good wife and his children's good mother. Ron talked about having kids some times.

"Yeah I always see us like my mum and dad, kids running around everywhere." He would smile wistfully, she could see the image of inexplicably red haired freckled children running amok in a house that looked curiously like a slightly larger Burrow.

Hermione wanted to ask where she would work in this fantasy world, because there was no way she could raise seven children and work at the same time. When she felt particularly in love with Ron she neglected this detail as he did, when she didn't she wanted to scream at the thought of never using her intellect for more then casting your everyday common spell or home schooling her wizard children.

As it was she was stuck in a job that she hated, in what could only be the wizarding equivalent of a cubical. She pushed paper work from one point to the next. Sometimes literally only flicking it around, onto someone else's desk to deal with. She too sometimes thought of the seemingly inevitable marriage between her and Ron. Hermione saw maybe one child in a small house, but she still had trouble seeing it.

The war was over and Hermione had never seen all of her friends living past the end of it. But they all had, the Weasly's had been fairly unscared and Harry had defeted evil and married Ginny, they already had one child and Ron talked incessantly about when he and Hermione would have a cousin for that one.

Hermione was sick of being good. So when Draco Malfoy slipped into her "office" she wasn't too surprised. He worked in the large office with a window veiw, though Hermione expected he did no less boring and trivial work then herself. He had gotten himself cleared, and a full pardon. He'd let aurors crawl inside his mind, leaving his every thought open to them. Harry had been one of those Aurors. Ron too. Hermione had been passed over as an aruror, a fact she thought wasn't fair. But really who was she to complain when in Ron's words. "You like books more then fighting 'Mione, really."

Oh that nickname. After all the trouble she had had getting Victor to say her name she was extatic to find a boyfriend who at least wouldn't murder what she thought of as a pretty name. Only Ron loved nicknames, he seemed more smitten with this woman "'Mione" then with the real Hermione that was with him. Mione wanted four million children, Mione was happy to stay at home.

"Granger, do you have the Klandesky files?"

"Draco, what do you see your self doing with a spouse?" Hermione asked looking up at him sharply.

"Giving me the Klandesky files" He said simply.

"No really."

Draco sighed and took a seat. "First off, my name is Malfoy to you, got it Granger?"

"Fine" Hermione said moodily.

"Second, I don't much care whats going on with you and the Weasel, you can have your little red headed children."

"They would have brown hair!" Hermione snapped. "Why does no one get this! I have brown hair, its as dominant gene! No one in my family has ever had red hair! It would be impossible for any child resulting from me and Ron would ever have red hair!"

Draco blinked. "Klandesky file?"

Hermione shoved them at him.

"Thank you Granger" Draco said, a little bit shaken up by the outburst.

Disclaimer: me no own,

Author's notes: Okay, so I was about to make this a cute little one shot, but then I decided to make it a little longer, maybe 5 chapters, next ones would be longer then this, but, tell me if you like it, I'm curious to know. Oh and Hermione's rant is direct from me. I hate the idea of red-headed children popping out of every woman who marries into the Weasly family, Its just not logical. This also means that any child Hermione and Draco had would most likely be brown haired. Unless she had a regressive blonde gene. Anyhow, Genetics ahoy!


	2. I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

Hermione sighed as she walked into the apartment that she and Ron shared. Ron was smiling as he looked up "So how was work?" He asked pleasantly.

"Horrible" Hermione started, but shut her mouth as she saw Ron with a magazine open on his lap.

"Guess what!" He smiled "Witches Weekly did a feature on me and Harry!" He smiled happily. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah" Hermione sighed weakly dropping her bags. "You didn't happen to make dinner did you?" She asked.

"Nah, thought you were going to." Ron smiled standing up to hug her. Hermione turned to him.

"Ron! I just got off work! Not all of us can have photo shoots all day!" She said.

"Mione," Ron smiled hugging her "I didn't, I had loads of paper work to file and lots of horrible people to deal with."

Hermione smiled, Ron was dependable, she had to give him that, she didn't have to think about life with Ron, it would just happen. Hermione smiled easily as she started to make a simple curry. Ron smile hugging around her waist as she cooked.

"Hmmm smells good" He grinned looking at the food she made.

"You'll eat anything."

"Anything you cook Mione."

The two sat down to a quiet dinner and Hermione's brain took a small vacation, dinner wasn't a time for discussion. There never was a time for that. Ron didn't like to deal with things that weren't positive. He'd dealt with enough negative stuff during the war, he dealt with people attacking each other during the day. He didn't have time for negativity at home.

Hermione on the other hand spent all day doing boring and unimaginative work. She wanted someone who she could come home and talk to.

"So I spoke to Malfoy at work today" She said lightly.

"Was he the usual prat?" Ron asked clearly about to talk about how Draco was an evil man who shouldn't have been let back into the wizarding world. "I told them that he shouldn't have come back. Just because he didn't kill us all doesn't mean that he is a good guy." Ron shook his head, clearly getting angry as he violently shoved food into his mouth.

"No, he just asked about the Klandesky files" She said.

"The what?" He asked, food hanging out of his mouth.

"Honestly Ron, close your mouth when you eat."

Ron promptly shut his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he asked again "Whats that?"

"I dunno, just some files I had in my bag" She said and then shook her head "Oh damn! I gave him the Kandarksy files instead!"

"Whats the difference?" Ron asked taking a second helping.

"Ron! They're two different people!" Hermione snapped. "Its like if I had given him a fish instead of a loaf of bread!"

"God Mione! What is wrong with you, Its just Malfoy!"

"Just Malfoy! I made a mistake at work Ron! He's my co worker you know!"

"Mione, just leave work at work." Ron said slumping his shoulders. "You know, you really should loosen up!"

Hermione looked at him, standing up she grabbed her bag and apperated. She realized how pathetic this was, the only place she could go after a fight with Ron was work. She moved to her cubical and went through the papers in her bag, finding the Klandesky files she sighed leaning forward and crying.

"Granger?" She hard a cold voice saying with a hint of suprise.

Hermione sat up wiping her tears away. "Oh Draco" She smiled rubbing her eyes again. "didn't know you were here."

"Where else would I be?" He said dryly. Contrary to what he made people believe Draco was not an evil bastard. He just liked his space, and he had no wish to have people bring up the past. "I love work."

"Of course you do, you and your office" She said trying to make her voice not sound weak.

"Oh yes, office." he nodded, wondering what was troubling the woman who seemed to have it all.

"Oh here are the Klandesky files" She said handing them to him. Draco waved them off.

"So things not perfect with the Weasel?"

"Far from it, but you don't want to hear about that."

"Oh to the contrary, tell me all about it, he knows everything about me, I might as well learn something about him."

"Oh earlier today."

"Earlier today we were on the clock."

"Everyone expects me to be happy with Ron."

"Well you two are meant for each other, there's no other match that would make all three of you related" Draco pointed out. "Female Weasly married Potter."

"I know that, I was her maid of honor."

"And I wasn't invited." Draco smiled as he looked at Hermione, her thick bushy hair hadn't changed a bit, she looked older though. Even from their conversation that morning. "And everyone's known since Hogwarts. You're a good couple."

"What if I don't want good?" Hermione muttered. "No one even thinks of that. They think of Harry and Ron. I'm not even an idea! I have a desk job!"

"You always did like..."

"Oh don't tell me that!" Hermione yelled. "I know I like books, but Harry and Ron and Ginny get photo shoots and I get the Klandesky files!" She said.

"There's only one person responsible for that" Draco said, his voice level, and calming Hermione immediately.

"Who?" She asked tiredly.

"You, if you don't change anything then nothing will change. Its all your fault"

Draco stood up, and disapperated.

Hermione was relived to hear that.

Disclaimer: me no own.

Author's notes: Draco is a bit OOC in this chapter, but I've found that crying women makes men behave differently.


	3. It Started Out With a Kiss

Hermione had slept at work, later she'd pretend she'd gone to see one of her female friends. But the sad truth was that they were all on Ron's side. A conversation with Lavender had once gone like this:

"Wait, Hermione, you're saying that he loves you, he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. And he can support you. What is your problem?"

"He wants redheads" was all Hermione had been able to supply as a reason.

Hermione could not get over that.

She couldn't imagine a brunette Weasly. It just wasn't comprehending. Harry could technically give the recessive gene, his mother had been a red head. Flur and Bill's boy was a pale strawberry blonde who was going to grow up to be a real ladies man. Fred and Angelina weren't even talking marriage, and Hermione bet that it wouldn't last.

It was more then just the hair colour, Hermione had to admit to that. It was the whole family. The chaos. She liked order, there was nothing wrong with that at all, and she knew that.

She sighed. Closing her eyes she envisioned a world where she was married to Ron. She imagined the few months before she got pregnant would be wonderful. But then Ron would start turning into his father. And he wanted her to be his mother.

Hermione was a little frightened of that. While she admired Mrs. Weasly greatly and loved all of the children that she had raised, Hermione couldn't get over the fact that something wasn't right with them. They were a pure blood wizarding family that acted like they weren't. But... She shook her head, taking a sip of pepper up potion that she kept for late nights.

Draco walked in. He looked like he'd been sustaining on pepper up potion for months now that she looked. There were bags under his eyes and he looked like shit.

He walked right by her, ignoring her.

An owl fluttered down next to her.

"Breakfast, please.

-Malfoy"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "alright" She wrote, the owl landed on Malfoy's desk and he read her reply.

They both stood and walked out. Hermione's boss might just throw a fit, if he ever even noticed.

The two sat at a diner that was near wizarding london. Hermione was quiet as she looked over the menu.

"I hate sausage." She announced throwing the menu down.

"Then don't eat it." Draco said carefully, sipping his coffee. "Its that bloody simple."

"Ron always tries to tell me its unenglish. He doesn't comprehend that I may just not like it."

"Weasly eats like a pig. Its horrible of him to eat his own brethren" Draco said not looking up from the menu.

Hermione laughed, then stopped quite suddenly. "I can't believe you said that to me."

Draco looked up, his pale blonde hair falling into his face. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Me and Ron are Practically engaged!"

"You're miserable."

"No I'm not!"

"Listen Granger. You know you are. You spent last night crying and you were at the office, you're clearly not happy with Ron."

"Draco, I am happy."

"I won't argue with you, but you hate sausage and you're with a man who seems to want to make you eat them. You think I'm horrible. But he's made you cry more then me."

Hermione looked up at him. "What?"

"Ron doesn't get you. He doesn't get anything." Draco said. "He's still a little kid, and don't we all envy him that."

"You never answered my question."

"I just did."

"What do you envision doing with a spouse?"

Draco pulled back, pausing to think on that. "Well, live together, fight. Have a child. I don't want a lot of children. Maybe two." he shrugged. "My mother wants me to get married soon, she's beginning to stop hoping that I'll meet a woman who will put up with me."

"You're one of the most eligible bacholers in England."

"You'd be surprised at how few want to talk, I won't deny that its useful, and that I never wither from lack of sex."

Hermione looked up at him. "Draco, why are you talking to me about this?" She whispered.

"Becasue Granger, who the hell else am I supposed to talk to?" He asked.

"Oh"

They sat in silence until Hermione reached over, kissing him.

Author's notes: Third chapter, I think this will be maybe seven chapters. I have a story arch in my head and this should be fun! -grins- Wee?


	4. You're a God, and I am Not

That was when Hermione stopped being good.

She wasn't going to be Ron's sweet little dumpy wife. She started working out again. Stopped wearing sweats even around the house. She told Ron she needed space and she took it, moving out was hard to explain to him.

"Mione, what did I do wrong?"

"Ron, its not you, we're still together. I just realized I'd never had my own place. And I think its important for me to experience that."

"But you could use the guest room as an office" Ron offered desperately. It had been one of their earliest fights. Hermione has always wanted the home office. But Ron had stubbornly insisted.

"What ever will your mother think?" Hermione asked. "That we share a bedroom" That had been Ron's reason.

"Ginny told me that she's known for ages." Ron said sheepishly.

"I told you that Ron!" Hermione sighed. "Look I just need some time to figure things out."

After the war Hermione had clung to a fledgling relationship to Ron as the only stable thing in her life. She'd moved into his apartment from her parents now empty and deserted house. She didn't have the gall to sell it yet she had left everything the same. It was a shrine to her father and mother. She had gripped Ron's hand during the funeral. And that was the first time the slept together, it hadn't been her first time, nor his. But they had been desperate. Their appearances together with Harry and Ginny had made the Wizarding world more comfortable.

But now the war was over, and Hermione was stuck in a job she honestly hated. Ron was eager to get married. But Hermione didn't even know what She wanted to do. And he hadn't proposed any how.

"The lease is only for three months."

"But" Ron sighed.

"If we can't deal with three months apart Ron, then we shouldn't-"

"Okay!" Ron said "I just don't know how I'll deal with you not being here."

"Order a lot of take out" Hermione laughed suggesting.

"Mione" Ron said leaning in to kiss her "I'll miss you"

"Call my mobile" She smiled laughing "I'm only on the other side of London"

She kissed him lightly and walked out, her belongings in a bag by her side. She left the heavy anti-apperition wards around Ron's flat. She halfheartedly wondered as she apperated to her apartment. Draco was standing in front of it.

"Oh God, why are you here?" Hermione asked looking him over. He wasn't in semi casual work clothes, or in his school uniform. Neither was She, Hermione realized. "I just left Ron."

"For good Granger?"

"Oh no! I just left, our place."

"I just came to give you the keys to this one" Draco laughed. "It was my Father's."

"Oh god. I totally forgot" Hermione laughed. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Well its better then it sitting here unused." Draco nodded crisply. "Danm, get in the house" he said noticing a papparazi person standing near them. "I think someone followed me." He cursed.

Hermione took the key from him and dashed into the apartment after him. She laughed. "god I hope they didn't get any pictures of us."

"So Granger, why do you need this place?"

"Oh come on" Hermione laughed.

"Hey, I'm letting you use it."

The two had started talking at work, and Draco had mentioned he had an apartment he was trying to rent out. Hermione had jumped at it.

"Me and Ron are just... Becoming an old married couple." Hermione sighed "And I just need some time to relax and be myself. I need to find out who that is." She said. "Did you know I haven't read a whole book in a week and a half?" She asked.

"God Granger, not reading. What ever will the public think?"

"I don't care" She smiled. "I don't care what they think because I am going to take three months. And then who knows what!" She laughed spinning around in the vestibule.

"Granger, you are positively giddy." Draco said laughing.

She walked into the main room of the apartment "Oh god" She said looking around, it was amazing, books everywhere, slightly inappropriate statues as well. "What did your father use this for?"

"Meeting his mistresses." Draco said. "I've cleaned out most of the stuff. But its good property and plently of space."

Hermione nodded and they stood staring at each other. Draco made the first move, towards the door.

"You want some tea?" Hermione asked him.

"Tea?" Draco asked, almost unnerved by the question.

Hermione moved towards the kitchen she could see from the corner of her eyes. "Yes, tea" She said much more confidently.

"Granger, lets not pretend" He said softly looking at her as he followed her to the kitchen.

"What are we not pretending?" Hermione asked as she put some tea on to boil.

Draco leaned in, pressing her against the sink gently as he cupped her face and kissed her.

Author's notes: Look! Development!


	5. I'll Follow You Down, But Not That Far

"Hermione, why do we even have to do this?"

"What Ron"

"Why did you call and arrange a date, You knew I wouldn't forget."

Hermione had to think for a second. Oh shit it was their anniversary. "Well..."

"And like I wouldn't remember where our first date was?" He shook his head "I may be a bit thick at times, but really, like my mother wouldn't have told me and all my brothers that it was of the upmost importance that we all remember aniverseries after my father forgot one and was kicked out for a week and a half?"

"Really?"

He blushed "thats why there's a two year gap between Charlie and Percy"

"Oh." Hermione lapsed as well. "You count that as our first date?"

"What the dinner we had here. Of course."

"Ron, it was an assignment."

He looked around, his eyes drifting over the plaque, heralding the fallen of that night.

"It was still special 'Mione." he said smiling softly.

"Ron, I can't see you anymore." Hermione gulped, she wasn't good. This was making it worse. She had already forgotten their anniversary, and apparently where they had their first date. But she remembered where the port key was to transport to Malfoy mansion even though she'd only used to once. She remembered how Draco's skin looked in the moonlight as he stroked her hair.

Ron's freckled body was already disappearing from her mind, the places that he liked to be touched, where he hated to be tickled. She couldn't remember. Instead Draco's ability to be a lover, to give as well as receive. To sleep after without Hermione feeling let down.

That Draco laughed when she started screaming at her instead of Ron's ability to just get her madder.

"What?"

"I can't be with you Ron."

"Why not?"

"I'm." She gulped, how does she explain that to the man that everyone wants her to get with that she can't be with him because she can't give him red headed children, or that she doesn't want a large family, or that screaming matches are making her horse and she can't deal with the fact that everyone is on his side except one person. And that person is cool and sweet and is perfect for her.

"I'm not in love with you anymore."

"Mione. I'll change."

"Ron. My name is Hermione."

"I know."

"What made you think I wanted a nickname?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" He gulped "I can't be without you."

"Ron. I can't be with you." She finally says, even though she saw the black box when she got in. She knows the ring is wrong even when she's never seen it. Because her and Ron were never perfect for each other.

She was just too good to see it.

Author's Notes: One more chapter in this baby.


	6. Well, technically Our Marrige is Saved

They did everything wrong.

Hermione remained in Draco's fathers flat, paying rent for almost a year after she left Ron. It didn't stop them from being seen together, the press had a field day with it. Hermione, looking better then ever with of all people Draco Malfoy, when Ron, one of the saviors of the wizarding world was crushed by her callously leaving him.

They were found out almost immediately, Ron didn't sell the story, but instead it was all undone when Draco couldn't hold back from Hermione at a press event and pulled her into a corner, kissing and licking her neck.

The press loved them for that.

Hermione found out she was pregnant with their first child, six months before Draco had even thought of proposing.

He had chosen a date and everything, or really more of a time period. They had talked, a lot once Hermione found out. And Draco wasn't sure they should keep it, until for the first time, he saw his child. The blurry dot on the mammogram. And that in Draco's mind was amazing. This baby was his and his alone.

Didn't mean he and Hermione were going to rush into marriage or anything. Both of them agreed on that, Draco's lawyers were checking wizarding law to see what they needed to know based on various things. Did Draco have to marry the mother for the baby to be a legitimate heir, was there anything in any of the wills to exclude a child of a muggle born?

Their research ended up with only one answer, had to be a boy. Hermione refused to know in advance.

Draco on the other hand, as cool and collected as he could have been otherwise turned out to be a petulant child whenever his own children were in question.

"Hermione, I want to know!"

"Draco it will be a surprise!"

"Hermione, I don't like surprises…"

"Draco honey, get used to it."

"Hermione" he whined, drawing her name out long and child like.

"No"

He did how ever, manage to get her to move into Malfoy Mansion. Promising her an entire wing to herself should she need space.

Narcissia was not happy about the two, mainly because she wanted things in the proper order. And Draco and Hermione were rebelling against that as much as they could. Narcissia wanted at least the illusion of a white wedding and then no matter how long after that the baby.

Instead she had both her son and her son's child's mother protesting a rushed wedding, thrusting documents that showed it wouldn't harm the child at all.

She eventually let up when she held her granddaughter.

That was an issue all of its own. Draco wanted to name the baby something traditional, like Druissila, Hermione hated to point out that all the traditional names of the Malfoy family had somewhat dark connotations. A prime example was that the last woman of the Malfoy family to be named Drussila had been turned into a vampire and then gone on several killing sprees before being brought down by a slayer.

Far too depressing for a girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

Which Hermione wondered at. The pale, pale colour of her daughters hair. She'd known her grandmother was blonde, but it hadn't really sunk in that she carried the double recessive blonde gene until that moment.

The name Elizabeth Narcissia Malfoy was eventually decided, after another long argument about the appropriateness of hyphenating a name. The lawyers had settled that one, saying that only Malfoy's could inherit. A Malfoy-Granger would have been unable to come into the money.

Two years after Elizabeth came into their lives Draco finally proposed.

Of course the wedding had to be planned and a date had to be picked. By then Hermione was six months pregnant with their second child.

Narcissia nearly cried when she heard.

So, six years after they started publicly seeing each other, seven after their affair started, and a year after the first wedding date. Hermione and Draco finally did what they were supposed to all along.

They argued about if they should invite Ron.

Over the Klandesky files. Which Hermione finally gave Draco.

Author's notes: ITS DONE BWHAHAHAHAH

Okay, so this was less snappy dialogue and more just explinations. But still, I liked it.


End file.
